


We're People

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: my take on how Ethan and Grayson keep each other grounded in their very hectic lives





	We're People

**Author's Note:**

> i love how openly they depend on one another and i wanted to write about it
> 
> none of this happened, it's not real, completely made up.

“E. Ethan. Wake up.”

Ethan tossed his head around and groaned.

“Fifteen more minutes.”

“No, bro, just move over.”

Ethan peeked up to see Grayson standing over him on the side of his bed. He yawned, scooted back and pulled down the corner of the duvet. He felt the bed move as Grayson climbed in and squeezed his bicep as he settled, his eyes still closed.

“What’s wrong.” He mumbled, not even a question because this happened often enough. Grayson shrugged under his grip.

“Same stuff I guess.”

Ethan nodded. He searched blindly for Grayson’s cheek, and when he found it, tapped it lightly. “I got you.”

Grayson breathed a laugh, relaxing, and he moved down under Ethan’s neck so Ethan could put a hand around his waist.

“I’m way too cool nowadays to be doing this anymore.” Ethan sighed, his hand rubbing Grayson’s back as Grayson’s forehead rested on his collarbone. 

“Fuck you.” Grayson said against his skin. Maybe Grayson did do all the laundry, and the dishes, and cooked for both of them (even though Ethan hated 70 percent of it) but Ethan had a job too. This was Ethan’s job. 

Of course Grayson also did this for him, but in different ways. When Ethan was stressed, he got mad. He bottled it up inside until everything came crashing down on him, and he swore it felt like he was watching himself panic from above, like he couldn’t control what he was going to do next. Only Grayson knew him well enough (or was brave enough) to try and calm him down, and he was really the only person Ethan wanted near him during those moments anyway. 

Like the week before, when they were trying to get this one angle right for a short piece of dialogue, one that didn’t even really matter in retrospect. Everything kept fucking up, as was their luck - and it ended up taking them hours. Grayson could tell Ethan was on edge, had put a hand on the side of Ethan’s neck just to get him to _focus_ , to look him in the eye and take deep breaths.

“Ethan, you’re fine.” He’d whispered, thumb under Ethan’s ear. It was stern but also pleading, and Ethan’s jaw was still clenched, so he unclenched it, nodding tersely. 

“We’re fine. We’ll make the deadline. This shot’ll be worth it. I can feel it. Now, breathe.” Ethan mirrored Grayson’s chest moving up and down, breathing in and out until he could finally feel himself relaxing. Grayson pulled him into a hug.

“Thanks, Gray.” He’d said back, his face in the hood of Grayson’s jacket. He fisted the fabric, clapped Grayson on the back before he pulled away. “It better be fucking worth it.” He laughed, shaking his head and pushing back his hair. “No, you know, since it was my idea, it will be.”

Grayson elbowed him, rolling his eyes. “For once.” 

Ethan slapped him upside the head. “What do you mean _for once_ ,” He yelled. “They’re _all_ my ideas!”

“This whole video was literally _my_ idea!” Grayson yelled back, shoving him away.

“You’re such a fucking –” Ethan trailed off, his voice getting muffled when he tackled Grayson onto their couch.

When Grayson got stressed, he shut down. He got quiet, and spent nights overthinking until he couldn’t sleep anymore. That didn’t work for Ethan, because Grayson was always the one who woke up first, who cooked him a breakfast he never ate, but Grayson couldn’t do that if he was dozing off on the couch in the morning, nuzzling into Ethan’s shoulder because he was too tired to sit up.

“Why didn’t you tell me.” Ethan would grouch, pulling back the floppy front of Grayson’s hair to see him dozing off on top of him, breathing slow. “You’re so stupid, you could have just slept with me.” Grayson would scrunch his eyebrows and hum angrily at the noise Ethan was making.

“Gray- _son_ ” He’d whine, rapping on Grayson’s head with his knuckles. “Pancake time. _Pancake time_.”

“Oh my _god_ Ethan.” Grayson would groan. “Stop _talking._ ”

That always gave Ethan mischievous ideas.

“ _Ethan_!” Grayson yelled, when he got pushed down and Ethan jumped on top of him, practically seizing by his ear. “Ethan stop!” He couldn’t help but laugh. 

“You’re-my-brother-and-I-love-you-and-you-need-to-get-sleep-so-you-can-make-” Ethan said in one fast breath before inhaling dramatically. “So you can make us pancakes.” He smiled wide, breathing heavy, and kissed the tip of Grayson’s chin so he’d cringe and try to squirm out from underneath him. He laughed when Grayson finally succeeded.

“Seriously, bro. I know you’re worried about something, just tell me what it is.”

Grayson was stood up now, putting his hair back into place, but wasn’t saying anything. Ethan leaned back into the couch and shrugged.

“Fine, but twin telepathy dude, if you don’t tell me I’m gonna use it – and then I’m gonna know how many DMs you’ve slid into and I’m gonna tweet like 9 tweets about it –”

“Okay!” Grayson relented bitterly. He scratched his head. “I don’t know...it just feels like we aren’t doing enough.”

Ethan sighed. He gestured Grayson forward until he was sitting next to him again and put an arm around his shoulder. “Gray, you know we’re doing all we can. We’re getting videos out and we’re taking care of us too.”

“I know.” Grayson said quietly, and then louder. “I know that! But I shouldn’t feel like I'm drowning when we have literally everything we could dream of. Why do I feel like this all the time! I'm so ungrateful. ” 

“Because we’re fucking people, Grayson.” Ethan laughed incredulously, reaching up to mess up Grayson’s hair. It made Grayson smile, let out a breath, and nod, melting further into Ethan’s embrace. 

“See, who’s gonna tell me that besides you.” Grayson sighed.

“Uh, I don’t know what you mean Grayson, it’s not like we’re ever going to be apart.” Ethan said, his eyes narrowing. 

“Right.” Grayson smiled. He lifted his hand off of Ethan’s leg, offering it up. Ethan joined him, sliding their hands together in their familiar shake. “I love you, E.”

“I love you too.” 

Their hands lingered mid shake for a second – it was one of those very frequent times that they remembered it really was the both of them against the world.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading leave a comment if u wanna!


End file.
